


I Like Me Better When I’m With You

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dementia, M/M, Rachel is their daughter’s name, Song fic, but it has a happy ending, heart cancer, its so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: A look at Alexander and Thomas’s life.Beginning to end, they did it together.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	I Like Me Better When I’m With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my favorite songs last year.
> 
> Kind of hoop me don the stripped version of ‘How It All Works Out’ by Faouzia.
> 
> Go check her out she’s a good artist.

-To be young and in love in New York City-

“Thomas Jefferson.”

“Alexander Hamilton.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“I can say the same to you.

-To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me-

Thomas rushed to the hospital.

Alexander just got caught in a crash.

Thomas prayed to god he was ok.

-To be drunk and in love in New York City-

Thomas leans down and kisses Alexander.

“Love you, darling,” Thomas murmurs.

Alexander tasted like wine, sweet and strong.

It was a sharp contrast to the bitter beer that coated Thomas’s mouth.

“Love you too, Thomas.”

-Midnight into morning coffee, burning through the hours talking-

It was currently 3 am.

Alexander leaned on Thomas, both with coffees in their hand.

They were watching Frozen right now.

Why?

Well, neither of them really knew.

-Damn, I like me better when I'm with you. I like me better when I'm with you-

Thomas got down on one knee.

“Alexander, I don’t know what I’d do without you. You make me a better person. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Alexander shrieks through tears.

-I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause I like me better when. I like me better when I'm with you-

“She’s so cute!” Alexander coos, holding their little girl.

They had just adopted her from a nearby orphanage.

“She’s more than cute,” Thomas whispers in awe. “She’s ours.”

-I don't know what it is but I got that feeling. Waking up in this bed next to you swear the room, yeah, it got no ceiling-

Thomas turns in bed and is greeted with the sight of Alexander cuddling Rachel, both of them fast asleep.

Thomas smiles, warmth spreading through him.

He could stay in bed all day on these kind of days.

-If we lay, let the day just pass us by. I might get to too much talking. I might have to tell you something-

“I got a job offer in France,” Thomas says slowly.

Alexander seems to process it slowly, mulling over each word.

“Congratulations,” he finally says.

Thomas couldn’t help it anymore.

He bursts into laughter. 

“Alexander, I’m not taking it. I’m not leaving you or Rachel,” Thomas wheezes.

Alexander huffs, amused. “Funny you think we wouldn’t come with you.”

-Damn, I like me better when I'm with you. I like me better when I'm with you. I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause I like me better when, I like me better when I'm with you-

“I want it!” Alexander and Rachel both claim.

They were currently pointing to a small puppy in the shelter.

Thomas sighs.

He wasn’t winning this argument.

Alexander and Rachel were lucky Thomas loved them so much.

-Stay awhile, stay awhile. Stay here with me. Stay awhile, stay awhile, oh. Stay awhile, stay awhile. Stay here with me. Lay here with me-

Thomas's eyes filled with tears.

Alexander was going to pass away later tonight due to heart cancer finally winning.

“Thomas, come here,” Alexander rasps, Rachel curled in on one side.

Rachel was now 22 and a lawyer.

She was devastated when she heard Alexander was dying.

Her tear-stained face seemed to hurt more now that she was asleep.

Thomas lays next to his husband and presses kisses across his face.

“I love you, Thomas,” Alexander says.

Thomas closes his eyes and presses their foreheads together.

“I love you.”

And the heart monitor flatlines.

-I like me better when I'm with you. I like me better when I'm with you. I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause I like me better when. I like me better when I'm with you-

Thomas had fallen to dementia and Rachel lay next to him.

“Young lady, you seem smart,” Thomas whispers.

Rachel sobs silently, nodding carefully.

Thomas had forgotten her.

Her face, her personality, everything.

And it stung.

“I have a great family you know,” Thomas continues.

Rachel nods, expecting to hear about his original family with his parents and siblings.

“My wonderful husband, Alexander Hamilton, and I have a daughter. Rachel Hamilton-Jefferson. Quite a mouthful, if you ask me,” Thomas jokes.

Rachel laughs through her tears.

He remembers.

“We met one day at the Congress Meeting. Alexander was a firecracker he was….” Thomas rambles.

He talks till he can’t anymore.

And his last breath leaves his body on July 4, 5:32 pm.

-Better when, I like me better when I'm with you-

Thomas opens his eyes to a blinding light.

“You sure took your time,” someone remarks from behind him.

Thomas's throat closed when he turned around.

His family and friends all stood but the gates of Heaven.

But in between them, stood Alexander Hamilton.

Thomas rushes forward and kisses Alexander once more after 12 years.

“I love you,” Thomas whispers.

Alexander smiles.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
